Old West Challenge - Mail Order Bride
by Dreamarcher1
Summary: Well after seeing a few titles referring to this genre I took a peek at the challenge and decided to accept it. I hope to include most of the major characters in Skip Beat as the story moves along. If you like it and want it to be updated please give me polite feedback (good or bad) - that applies for all my stories!
1. Chapter 1

Mail Order Bride

Chapter 1

The coach rattled and swayed uncomfortably in the blazing heat and a young woman sat ramrod straight squeezed between two ruffians, who hadn't the decency to bathe before the trip, they leaned on either side of her shoulders, snoring with their mouths agape and emitting the worst halitosis while their heads lolled to and fro with the rhythm of the coach. Unable to reach for her scented (but dirty) handkerchief to cover her nose, she remained patient and stoic. Only a little while longer and the coach would arrive at Lone Butte in the afternoon. With all discomfort she was weakened into a moment of homesickness and she allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks as she thought of the life she had left behind.

Two months earlier, Kyoko Mogami had impulsively answered a posted advertisement in the Boston Gazette and was surprised to receive a prompt reply, with train and stage coach fare enclosed in the brief letter. The journey would be three days to Lone Butte, South Dakota, a bustling, burgeoning town of ranchers, merchants, and gold rush prospectors. It was an exciting new start and a way to sever the dependency she had on her adoptive parents who ran a failing restaurant. She felt she could no longer accept their charity while they were in such straightened circumstances. They let her leave, insisting that they would always have a place for her to stay. Kyoko encouraged by the trending slogan "Go West!" bravely embarked on her adventure.

Stepping down from the Wells Fargo coach, Kyoko finally took out that soiled handkerchief and dabbed away at the perspiration trickling down her temples and neck that had smudged together with the three days' worth of road dust that clung to her skin. Her chestnut hair which had been pulled tightly into a bun at the start of her journey was now slipping out of its pins and the shorter hairs around the nape of her neck were curled in damp sweaty tendrils. She fought the unladylike temptation to stretch after being so long confined in the coach, and instead briskly brushed off her brown threadbare dress, and tried to press out the wrinkled material that had been crushed from sitting so long.

" _ **Well, I can't get rid of the shine, but at least there aren't any visible holes.**_ " She thought.

She took in the scenery in front of her, observing the busy Main Street and boardwalk bordering the store fronts. It was a contrasting view from the desolate wide open plains dotted with dwindling buffalo herds on her trip. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and she squinted through her fingers that shaded her eyes from the direct noon day sun that was causing her to sweat so profusely. She never imagined there would be so much traffic for a town so far out west! Wagons, horses and carriages, loaded with supplies and people going this way and that, and townsfolk walking briskly while going about their business.

Being free of the coach's claustrophobic interior gave Kyoko a second wind of energy and she took a deep breath of fresh air. It wasn't any cooler but the rank smells of bad breath, old sweat, and motion sick vomit, from the nauseated child sitting across from her on his mother's lap during the journey, were now gone. Her spirits lifted and she briefly scanned the letter in her hand for the address enclosed while she patiently waited for the coach driver to remove her trunk from the roof of the coach. He jumped down empty handed.

"What colour was that trunk miss?"

"The trunk was plain brown with leather straps."

"Sorry Miss, but it ain't here - you made sure you brought it?"

Kyoko felt her stomach drop in a pang of dreadful foreboding - her most prized possessions, the only things left to her in the world!

"Of course I did, it is all I have! I saw you secure it! Where could it have gone? We didn't stop anywhere."

He stroked the long grey moustache on his weathered face as he recalled the trip.

"Well, Miss, there was that spot a good while back that warn't easy drivin' and it could be that they done bounced off when we hit that mess o' ruts in the road. I had ta drive real fast through Injun territory. They ain't too friendly with us takin' over their land n'such ya know. Sorry 'bout that - I couldn't hear nothin' what with the gallopin' and shakin' goin' on."

No change of clothes! - Her nightgown, her one and only alternative "better" dress, her under garments, petticoats and pantaloons. Nothing to wear while she washed her clothes! And one other item more important than all the rest! Why didn't she keep it in her handbag as she was used to? No! Oh no! Moisture pooled in Kyoko's sherry amber eyes and threatened to spill over as she struggled for composure. She was a filthy frazzled mess from head to toe! How was she to make a good impression on Mr. Fuwa, her husband to be, who had sent for her to come out all this way to become his wife and helpmeet for his new hotel and saloon, without something fresh to wear?

Her new start was threatened with disaster. With all her belongings lost, only God knew where, all she had to present to Mr. Fuwa was her disheveled self! She squeezed her eyes and mouth tightly together to hold her quivering chin.

"Ahm sorry, Miss! Please don't cry! Ahm sorry, but it's most likely gone for good if'n we dropped it way back thar.

"Haa haha!" Kyoko's laugh bordered on hysteria as she realized the depth of her loss. She covered her face with her hands to collect herself. Well, there was nothing to do but meet her trouble head on. "Yes!" She lifted her hands, sniffed back her tears and smiled brightly.

She straightened her shoulders with determination. "Well I'm really starting from scratch aren't I? Then, my good sir, would you please direct me to the Rising Sun Hotel?"

The driver startled and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

" 'Scuse me, Miss, where was it you wanted to go? I'm not sure I heard ya right." He inquired, touching the brim of his dusty white hat politely.

"The Rising Sun. Where is it?"

"Miss, that ain't no place for a young lady..."

Just he was starting to explain, a very handsome young blonde man approached the coach. He was smartly dressed in a fine grey suite and vest with a string tie.

"I'm looking for a Miss Kyoko Mogami? Is anyone here by that name?"

Kyoko stepped up to him "I'm Miss Kyoko Mogami and who might you be, Sir?

"Sho Fuwa, the owner of the Rising Sun Hotel and Saloon." He looked Kyoko up and down with derision, narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You're nothing like what your letter indicated, what am I supposed to do with you?"

Kyoko had also been scrutinizing Mr. Fuwa. She was taken aback by his good looks, but never one to judge a book by its cover; she waited until he had finished his appraisal of her and realized the letter he had sent to her revealed nothing of his real personality. She could see and hear, from this first meeting, that he had thoroughly misrepresented himself! Well she wasn't going to allow herself to be trampled on.

"My goodness you are blunt, Mr. Fuwa! Well I expect just what your letter explained; I'm to marry you and help run the business!"

Sho Fuwa was incredulous. "Marry you? Pfft! A girl like you? Have you looked in a mirror? A plain boring woman like you isn't even fit to serve in the saloon let alone marry me! The best position I have for you is the housekeeping position. You can change the linens and empty out the chamber pots! After all you need to reimburse me for the travel fares."

Kyoko flinched at his words, stung to the core. She straightened up, took a step toward him and retorted. "Mr. Fuwa, in case it didn't occur to you, I'll remind you that I've been traveling for three days, without any time to clean up, what with the dust and jerking around in that god forsaken coach, just what were you expecting?"

Mr. Fuwa looked at her impatiently. "Well something better than what is in front of me, that's for sure! Tche! Well come on then! Follow me! You can change and freshen up when you get to the hotel. I've ordered your trunk to be sent there. Then maybe we'll see about a serving position." His tone was doubtful. Fuwa turned his back without waiting and proceeded along the boardwalk.

"Wait! Mr. Fuwa, excuse me! There's something I have to tell you...my trunk!" Fuwa continued walking and ignored her. Kyoko trotted after him but had difficulty keeping up with his brisk pace while she avoided collisions with the pedestrians going in the opposite direction.

The hotel was a short walking distance from the stage coach stop, a newly erected building next to the popular stores, situated to attract the first arrivals in Lone Butte. As she followed Fuwa through the saloon doors, Kyoko took in her surroundings, the place of which she expected to become the proprietress. There was a long mirrored back counter with a variety of spirits, mostly whiskies and bourbons behind it. There was a man tending the bar and several patrons from different walks of life were leaning up against it. Tables and chairs were assembled in groups and a few gentlemen were sitting smoking cigars and cigarettes while playing cards. At the back of the saloon was a staircase and there was a man and fancy dressed woman laughing and flirting. She was pulling him up the stairs. It was all so much to take in!

Meanwhile... back at the ranch.

The horses were all harnessed and they shuffled and nickered restlessly. Ren Tsuruga stepped up into the wagon, along with his business partner and best friend Yukihito Yashiro who was joining him for the quick overnight trip to Lone Butte to pick up supplies and do a few errands. They had just recently bought several sections of land and a modest sized herd of cattle and although the land was mostly unfenced and free range, they needed materials to build a corral and paddocks for breaking horses and calving for next spring. It was a ways off time wise, but everything had to be planned in advance.

They had just completed building Ren's ranch house and also were working on the barn and outbuildings. Earlier that that day Ren looked over the design Yuki had drawn up for the iron brand, in the form of the lotus that represented Lotus Ranch, they would use for branding the herd in spring after the calving. It would be made up by the black-smith while they were in Lone Butte.

The two men headed out and planned to enjoy themselves while they were away.

Ren and Yuki had been travelling for some time, when off in the distance they saw something moving on the road ahead, it was a white fluttering on the ground and another object had caught the wind and was tumbling rapidly away.

"Ren, do you see that? What the heck is that?"

"I'm not sure but it looks a lot like petticoats. Perhaps someone in distress."

Ren clicked his tongue and shook the reigns of the horses to pick up the pace and they cantered faster towards the fluttering object. They passed an open trunk that had several items of clothing strewn across the dusty road.

"We'll come back after we've checked ahead!" He shouted over the sound of the now galloping horses, Ren was concerned there was a damsel lying helpless.

A few minutes later they pulled up to what they discovered was a single petty coat with its flounces billowing out in the wind gusts.

"Well I'm glad there wasn't a woman wearing that - I was worried someone might have been attacked around here!" Ren was relieved.

He was familiar with the local indigenous people, being a quarter blood himself from his grandmother on his father's side. There were a few physical features that he carried from her family, he was tall, tanned and strong, and the blending of his inherited races made him extremely attractive to the opposite sex which made him a formidable rival of most men. His dark hair was longer than what was considered in style and he had the most piercing green eyes with an enigmatic aura that repelled the inquisitive. His predilection towards darker clothes added to his mysterious persona. He kept to mostly to himself with the exception of his best friend and partner much to the chagrin of many a single (and married) woman.

"It looks as if the coach lost some of it cargo recently. If it's on schedule it might have passed through this way about an hour ago. Yashiro, do you mind if we go back and pick up that trunk and its other contents? I don't doubt some young lady might be needing these items."

They returned to the trunk in question a few minutes later, it was much the worse for wear from its fall from the coach. The contents, vulnerable to the wind, were strewn in a manner reminiscent of Hansel and Gretel's bread crumbs marking a pathway. Ren and Yashiro made a thorough search for the stray pantaloons and camisoles that had blown farther away. A short time later Ren had gathered up most of the unmentionables and with his arms full of plain white lace and simple flounces and a few dainty smaller items was walking back to the wagon, when something caught his eye. A glittering blue stone in its raw state stood out on the red powdery dust of the deeply rutted coach road. Pictures of the past flashed in his memory as he instinctively lunged for it. His arms were so full of material he could barely pick it up. But the urge was irresistible. Yashiro was waiting at the wagon with the trunk in the back.

"Did you find everything?"

Ren looked distracted.

"I wouldn't know, Yuki, but looking at the quality of the items I've recovered I'd say we have most of it. This woman has a limited income if I were to guess."

He crammed the clothes in the trunk and sealed it as best he could. But the latches were worn and hard to close. The blue stone he kept in his pocket.

"We'd best get going if we're to get to town by sunset." Ren and Yuki climbed into the wagon and Ren shook the reigns and the wagon started forward. Ren's mind turned over and over with the rhythm of the wagon wheels.


	2. Chapter 2

Old West Challenge Chapter 2

When Kyoko had entered the saloon portion of the Rising Sun Hotel, she had no preconceived ideas of the new world she was about to enter. The honky-tonk sound of the piano drowned out the low voiced conversations of men playing at cards and the stale smell of ale and whisky permitted the room. Cigar smoke clouded heavily around them permeating the room, and Kyoko wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Mr. Fuwa, excuse me, but I need to explain something to you!"

Glaring with impatience, Fuwa turned around with her last attempt to get his attention.

"Well, what is it?"

"I've been trying to tell you that I have no clothes to change into. My trunk was lost on the way here."

"Well that was stupid of you, wasn't it? What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm asking for a loan to get some necessities while I get back on my feet! I don't know what else to do. I'm new here."

"I`m sorry but a loan is impossible - this is a new establishment and cash flow is limited. I'll get Mimori, one of the girls, to loan you a dress. Meanwhile make yourself useful, I didn't send for you with charity in mind."

"Mr. Fuwa, what would you have me do?"

"Well you can tidy yourself in the first room to the left upstairs for a start. I'll go and talk to Mimori. Follow me!"

They headed upstairs where Kyoko could hear murmuring, and the occasional giggling squeals of women and lower male laughter coming from several rooms with closed doors down the hallway.

 **What's going on up here?**

Kyoko was distracted from her puzzled thoughts when Fuwa knocked on the door adjacent to the one assigned to her.

"Mimori, open up! I have a favour to ask."

Kyoko's eyes widened involuntarily when a very voluptuous young woman, dressed in a cheap red satin and black lace dress with very revealing cleavage showing her obvious assets, opened the door a crack. She had a considerable amount of make up on, rouge on her cheeks and sooty black eyelashes that were too long and dark to be natural. She batted those eyelashes, smiled coyly in welcome and opened the door wider to invite Fuwa in.

"Why hello, Mr. Fuwa, come on in and make yourself at home! She drawled.

He smiled just as enthusiastically at her with his vision focused at chest level.

"I'm busy thanks. We have a new girl here and she came without something to change into. Be a good Pochi and lend her one of your dresses." His persuasive tone implied he wouldn't accept refusal.

Mimori looked around his shoulder skeptically where Kyoko stood and frowned.

"Who's she?"

"She is the girl who needs your dress - Miss Kyoko Mogami. Kyoko this is Mimori the senior girl here. Mind what she tells you." He instructed.

Mimori sized up the girl behind Sho, unimpressed with Kyoko's unkempt and plain visage and instantly wrote her off as a rival. She turned in reluctance and went to her armoire, rifled through her dresses and pulled out the shabbiest one she could find (a shade of green that didn't suit her) and thrust it at Kyoko.

"Here - use that." She said sharply. "And make sure you wash it before you give it back!" Mimori wasn't too concerned to lend out one measly dress, she hadn't paid for any of them anyways, but looking at Kyoko's smudgy face and dusty dress, she wasn't going to take it back uncleansed.

Sho hadn't finished. "She'll need some underthings too, pantaloons and such. Her trunk was lost." He said bluntly.

Kyoko was scandalized at his talking casually about skivvies in front of two women, and blushed furiously since she was the intended recipient. Pressing her lips tightly together, Mimori briskly gathered the items requested and tossed them carelessly on top of the dress Kyoko held scrunched close to her chest.

Fuwa gestured to the door opposite Mimori's room.

"You can clean up and change in this room; it's yours while you're here."

Kyoko entered the room amazed at the ornate decorating. Everything was gilt in gold and there were red velvet curtains with tassels around the canopied bed. It had the atmosphere of faux wealth after the sumptuous first impression she could see it was cheap imitation. Even so it was grander than anything Kyoko had encountered. She laid the borrowed green dress and accoutrements on the bed and noticed the bodice was meant for a well-endowed female. She could hardly fill half of it! Well she was handy with such things and could adjust the fit without ruining it.

There was a hip tub in the corner with a screen filled with tepid water. Someone must have filled it a short while ago. She looked at it with eager anticipation and after closing the door, she quickly struggled to remove her dress, corset, stockings and underthings. She couldn't wait to get clean again.

A bar of fragrant milled soap was by the tub and she gasped in the luxury when she picked it up and inhaled its flowery scent. She felt vulnerable as she stepped in the small tub, naked as the day she was born. The bath had chilled a little by now, but beggars couldn't be choosers, and she crouched down into the water gratefully, grabbed the bar of soap and clean scrap of towel provided and began to scrub the layers of grime on her skin that had accumulated. She had a short inner debate on whether to wash her hair and succumbed to the need. Using the soap she worked up lather and cleaned and rinsed out the road dust. Afterwards she felt amazing and ready to face anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I've come out of my procrastination mode (for a brief moment) and present you with a new chapter. I hope you like it. The more I type this story about a Japanese Wild West the more I find it laughable but since there is so much cosplaying in Skip Beat I guess it's forgivable and kind of works.**

Old West Challenge Chapter 3

Ren and Yashiro pulled up in front of Lone Butte's livery stable just as the sun was setting, it was a short walk down the street from the new Rising Sun Hotel. They arranged a billet for the horses and wagon and then walked to the hotel to reserve rooms for the night. They could hear the lively noises of honky-tonk piano music, talking and boisterous laughter increasing in volume as they approached. Suddenly a heavily inebriated man flew out from the saloon's swinging doors, ejected by a burly fellow who bellowed with laughter as he watched the dizzy patron stagger and stumble into the trough by the hitching post. Two horses standing by waiting for their owners to return curiously snuffled at the sputtering figure that was reclining in their drinking water in stunned surprise.

Yashiro stifled his amusement as they sidled past the comical scene, but he also worried about the establishment's atmosphere. If the saloon was this rowdy its connecting hotel rooms wouldn't likely be very restful. And he was a little worried that his good friend's normally reticent mood might be tested.

On the side of the hotel entrance Yashiro's attention was drawn to two posters tacked to the whitewashed clapboard siding. It was difficult to see them in the diminishing light, with just a cursory glance, so he stopped for a closer look. The first had pulled free from a couple of its tacks and it was rustling in the gusts of wind. Yashiro adjusted his spectacles and pressed it to the wall to hold it still for reading. Although it was tattered he could still make out the words below the faded sepia picture of a wanted man:  
Reward $1000 for the capture of Reino wanted for the murder of Rick Morgan shot in cold blood. Reino is part of the Vie Ghoul Gang known for horse and cattle rustling, bank robbery and general disturbing of the peace. He is considered dangerous.

The other poster was fresh, vibrant and colorful and much larger than the first:  
Coming soon to Lone Butte! Lory Takarada's World Famous Live Montana Entertainment's Wild West Show! August 21 to 23! See an amazing reenactment of the famous battle of Grassy Plains and Kanae Kotome the female sharp shooter and trick horse rider and roper! There was a larger than life picture of a man astride a horse wearing a large brimmed Stetson hat and holding a long rifle. He had shoulder length hair and a moustache with a Rembrandt style goatee.

Yashiro looked up to call Ren's attention but he had already crossed the hotel's threshold and paid no mind to the bulletins. He was a person more likely to mind his own business. He had enough of his own to deal with.

*****************************************************.

Feeling thoroughly rejuvenated after scrubbing off all the road dirt, Kyoko regarded the silk taffeta dress she had laid out on the bed. All the petticoats and underthings were black, a dramatic contrast to the peridot green of the dress, and although they were somewhat garish she was very grateful for clean clothes. It was time to try it on.

She struggled with the corset, tying the laces was frustrating and she wondered if she could fill the bodice of the dress as it was, and then noticed the gussets on the corset were designed to push up a ladies bosom. Since her waist was several inches smaller, the dress would need to be taken in. Kyoko looked around the room and peeking in a few drawers she was relieved to find a small sewing kit. Handy with a needle and thread, she removed the dress and with a few tucks and semi-permanent basting, the dress seemed to fit passably well. Her damp hair needed some managing and there was nothing to do but to wait a little for the air to dry it.

Now wearing the altered garment, she looked in the mirror and critiqued her handy work. She looked down at her bosom and sighed in resignation. There wasn't much there without the gussets pushing them up, compared to the original owner of the dress; even so she felt very exposed as the bodice didn't leave much to the imagination. She was not used to showing even the little cleavage she had and pulled up at the décolletage to try and show a little less. She exhaled a breath in impatience and gave up.

Well the least she could do right now was to pay a visit to the girl who loaned her the garments and thank her for her generosity. Stepping out of the room she turned around and suddenly collided with a firm masculine chest. Pushing herself away she looked up and saw a strikingly handsome face. His shoulder length hair was the whitest she had ever seen on anyone other than an elderly person but this man was young, maybe a just few years older than her. In contrast to his hair, his shirt and trousers were entirely black but were of the finest quality material and design. He wore black snakeskin boots with grey trim and sterling silver spurs. Kyoko's eyes locked on the bolo tie he sported; its sterling silver slide formed into a coiled rattlesnake with striking fangs and jeweled amethyst eyes (that were the same color of the owner's) that bore into hers in frozen malevolence. She was mesmerized.

The man nodded, touched the rim of his hat and gave her what she could only describe as a leer.

"Well, well! What have we here? Has Fuwa got himself a pretty new girl for our entertainment?"

"I beg your pardon sir!"

Kyoko's face flamed, embarrassed at being caught staring at him and also for the look he was giving her.

He reached out and flipped her loose damp hair. "Aren't you a cute little filly? And fresh out of a bath if I'm not mistaken."

Kyoko shivered and not from the damp hair that chilled her. She recoiled from his touch. Something didn't feel right about him.

"What's wrong honey?" The timbre of his voice was low when he chuckled. He stepped in close to her ear and whispered. "Have you been waiting long for me?"

His breath tickled and she shivered again. He smelled nice but the aura about him didn't match the scent. Goosebumps ran down her spine in an unpleasant thrill. "I always like Fuwa's new girls!" He was suave. Too suave!

"How could I have been waiting for you if I don't even know you?"

Kyoko's voice was tinged with annoyance, but she was unable to disguise the accompanying wariness and confusion; she wasn't used to such familiar behavior from a stranger, or even from someone she knew well, and the sharp tone of her retort came out in defense.

"Well we could fix that problem right now if you like. The name's Reino. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss...?" He smirked and slipped his arm around Kyoko's waist. She instinctively twisted out of his embrace before he could pull her to him and gave him a smart slap to the cheek. It left a bright red imprint.

Reino winced and held his hand to his face and snickered.

"Ouch! You aren't a filly; you are one spitting kitty aren't you?! That's ok - I like that!" He gave a guttural cat snarl. "Raaaawwrrr! We'll have you purring in no time honey. Let's just get the rest of the formalities done with shall we?" Bowing with a hint of impertinence, he removed his dark hat and pressed it to his chest with mocking smile. "What's a feisty little kitten like you doing in a place like this, and who do I have the honour of addressing?" He delivered a predatory look.

Just then Sho came up the stairs, interrupting the exchange.

"That is for me to know and you won't be finding out any time soon! Get the hell away from her, Reino! Better yet, get your sorry ass out of here - the girl is mine. You and your gang bring nothing but trouble!"

Reino backed up, raised his hands and gave an innocent half smile designed to provoke. "Easy, easy now! No offence meant. I thought she was free for the taking. You ought to keep better care of your possessions, Fuwa - if you don't want to lose them". He drawled out the remark as he once more tipped his hat to Kyoko with a smirk and then sauntered deliberately down the stairs to the Saloon without a second glance.

"Miss Mogami, what the hell were you thinki...ng?" Sho Fuwa's reprimand trailed off as he got a full view of Kyoko in Mimori's dress. His eyes enlarged as he scanned her form. The green dress complimented her chestnut hair and her nipped in waist and ...well her breasts weren't anything resembling what he remembered (or didn't to be exact), they had a creamy curve to them, even if they weren't as full as he normally liked. He then looked at her face and saw that those amber eyes of hers were big and round and angry.

Kyoko stood with her arms rigidly at her sides and her fists clenched. Her anger and outrage gave her some bravado.

"Mr. Fuwa, exactly who is that man who just spoke to me? And whatever gave you the right to say that I was yours after the way you treated me when I arrived this afternoon?"

Sho had the decency to be embarassed. But it only annoyed him more. "That was before. How was I to know you'd clean up like this?"

Kyoko was livid and opened her mouth to deliver a sharp set down just as Mimori's door opened and the girl stepped into the hallway to see what the commotion was all about. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Kyoko wearing what she had thought was the least attractive dress in her closet. She had no idea that Kyoko had any potential until this moment. She gritted her teeth and forced a smile and arched her brows.

"Oh did I interrupt a conversation?" Her tone was sticky with artificial sweetness. "Why, Miss Mogami! I would never have thought that old dress of mine would look so good on you!" She couldn't resist delivering the backhanded compliment, which flew over Kyoko's head.

"Miss Nanokura, I want to thank you again for lending it to me! You have no idea how indebted I am to you!"

"Oh don't you?" Mimori murmured, Sotto voce, already making a mental list of chores she could get her to do.

Mimori looked at Sho, grabbed on to his arm and leaned her breasts into it while clinging tightly. "Sho, darling you were going to take me downstairs for a drink!" As she dragged Sho down the stairs to the saloon, she flung a look filled with daggers at Kyoko over her shoulder.

** **well I hate to leave you all hanging here. I'm just trying to set up what we're all waiting for and man there is a lot of stuff I want to fit in to do it, I hope to gratify us all soon with another chapter. I really don't think I'm going at a slower pace than Sensei lol! Sorry about the other stories I've been neglecting – I'm easily distracted****


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All, sorry for the huge hiatus, summer "sort of" happened with great expectations that weren't realized. Cool and rainy while I tended a wimpy garden and went fishing a couple of times. I "could"/should have been writing but wasn't inspired. Now that the really crappy weather has arrived I can justify being at the keyboard.**

Old West Challenge - Mail Order Bride

Chapter 4

Ren approached the front desk where Sho was seated, going over the hotel's accounts. After waiting patiently for a moment with no acknowledgement, he placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward.

"I need two rooms for one night." Ren's gravelly monotone was blunt.

Sho looked up, irritated at the interruption, their eyes locked and he felt pinned to his chair by the pair of piercing green eyes across from him. Sho immediately shifted his gaze away before his soul was burned. His mental hackles twitched warily while he maintained an outward calm.

"Well, I'm not sure we have any vacancies." Sho's tone was offhand. He knew full well there were if Kyoko were moved out of her room to share with Mimori. He stalled and took his time looking through the register just to annoy the arrogant bastard. It was great being the owner manager of an hotel. He could call the shots however he liked.

"It makes no difference to me. If you don't, I'll take my business down the road. I'm sure even the livery stable has some room to bed down in, they'll be happy to take my money." Ren called Sho's bluff and pushed away from the desk to leave.

"No need to get riled!" Sho rapidly backtracked and pretended to review the register again for vacant rooms. "Hold on - I might have...yes there are two adjacent rooms at the top of the stairs. I'll need a few minutes to have one of them made up." Sho reluctantly swallowed his pride for the moment - it wasn't good for business to let rooms be empty just because he took exception to a customer. He'd just have to keep an eye on him and find an opportunity to put him in his place. Maybe his mysterious foreign looks could be used against him.

Sho turned the registration book to Ren for signature.

"I'll need your signature and two nights paid up front as deposit, I don't want you running off without paying!"

Ren took the proffered pen and signed his name placed the pen on the book and flipped it around back to Sho. He flicked several bills onto the counter from a large roll he had.

"I trust this amount will cover your request?"

It was more than two nights worth, Sho said nothing but stood up to make arrangements for the rooms only to be made aware of the great discrepancy of height between them, barely reaching the strangers jawline, and Sho was taller than average. He was relieved that he hadn't provoked this enigmatic guest further. He sensed in him an underlying animal tension that he did not want to raise up without first being prepared to defend himself. He gave a curt nod to hide his discomfort.

"The room should be ready in a half an hour" Sho said curtly, and left without waiting for a reply.

Kyoko was back in her room sitting on the bed wondering what to do with herself with no clothes to put away and no instructions from anyone, when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Mogami, open the door!" It was Fuwa with an urgency to his voice.

Kyoko was still mad at him for the situation she found herself in and wasn't inclined to oblige him, but she couldn't risk burning a bridge by offending him and find herself cast out on the street so she opened the door (which she had locked to make sure Mr. Reino didn't come and bother her or any other strange man).

"Take your things and move into Mimori's room for the night. We have a couple of guests and we're short of rooms." Sho ordered curtly.

"I don't have any things to take and I only just met Miss Nanokura today! How can you expect her to have me impose on her at such short notice?" Kyoko remembered the last look she received from Mimori and felt that deadly glare all over again and shuddered. How could she share a bed let alone the room it occupied with someone who hated her.

"She's used to it. And she does what I tell her and so will you. After all I employ you. Make up the bed with fresh sheets - the linen room is down the hall to your left, and tidy the room too before you vacate it. The guest is coming up in about ten minutes so hurry it up!" Sho left her standing there in bewilderment.

Kyoko was seething with frustration and hopelessness not to mention exhaustion. Her eyes burned with held back tears and she pressed her hands to them to staunch the threatening flow. She exited her room to retrieve the fresh linens and wandered woodenly down the hall looking for the linen room.

Ren Tsuruga didn't have much use for the hotel manager but since this was a newer town, and the rush for property and gold made lodgings scarce, he didn't have much choice but to use this hotel. He didn't really want to sleep in the stable down the road or put his partner out. After Fuwa left so rudely, Ren, made way to the saloon to meet up with Yashiro - a good strong shot or two with his good friend would settle his irritation while he waited for the rooms. Entering the saloon, he saw Yashiro leaning against the bar with a whiskey already. Ren smiled as he caught his friend's eye and joined him.

"I'll have a shot of whiskey, please" he told the bartender and knocked back the drink as soon as it was placed on the bar. He slammed down the empty glass.

"Another for me and one for my friend here!" and raised his refill to his partner.

"To the Lotus Ranch!" they clinked their glasses and downed them eagerly and grinned at each other.


End file.
